when uri dancing machine sick
by unicornbbuing
Summary: Story behind Lay and Kris at SM Town Singapore. Hanya sebuah fanfic sederhana dari author baru d


Title : When uri dancing machine sick

Cast : Lay (EXO-M) – Main

Kris (EXO-M) – Main

All member EXO

Genre : Brothership

Anyooong ^^ just call me lil's(?) hahaha ^^v. Lay biased and KrAy shipper ^^. New author *jadi.. mohon bantuannya* #bbuing m^^m. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari jatuhnya Lay waktu SM Town Singapore #sob . Mohon maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan ff ini ^^d. Thanks for read *kisseu lay*

..

..

24 November 2012

Lay POV

_"EXO, sebentar lagi giliran kalian untuk rehearsal, cepat bersiap-siap."_

Ku dengar manager – hyung menyuruh kami untuk cepat bersiap. Huft melelahkan. Bayangkan setelah kami sampai di bandara changi, kami harus langsung bersiap-siap untuk rehearsal. Tapi, begitu mendarat di singapura, rasa lelah itu hilang setelah melihat support dari EXO-tics yang luar biasa.

'Gomawo EXO-tics' gumamku dalam hati.

"Laaaay, cepat kemari"

"Iya, Luhan-ge" ujarku sembari sedikit berlari dari ruang ganti.

"Omo… sepertinya ini akan sulit . Lantainya licin sekali" keluh xiumin – ge

Cuaca di singapura memang sedikit kurang mendukung. Aigoo.. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami harus tetap perform yang terbaik untuk exo-tic. 'FIGHTING' b^^d

"3…2…1.. Mulai"

_Wo men yao zhe yang bu zai kan pi ci de yan shen ma  
Bu zai dui wo jiang hua ma  
Bu zai shuo ni ai wo ma  
Jiu suan shou le shang yan lei ye ru yu de xia  
Gai bian jiu neng jie da, gai bian jiu neng dao da  
Gao su wo MAMA, MAMA_

Lagu MAMA diputar dan kami pun mulai melakukan rehearsal.

'Lantainya licin sekali' gumamku sambil terus melakukan gerakan dance. Dengan gerimis seperti ini sepertinya akan sedikit sulit melakukan gerakan _swing_ saat interlude.

Baru saja aku berpikir seperti itu, kai terlihat sedikit tergelincir. Aku yang berada di belakangnya reflek menangkap kai agar tidak terjatuh.

"Gomawo hyung" ujar kai

" Nado ^^, berhati hatilah karena lantainya licin"

"EXO done" teriak manager-hyung pada kami

"Hey, kalian semua, berhati-hatilah karena lantainya licin. Oke. " seru dduijang Kris

"Ne, Appa" ujar Tao,Kai, dan Sehun

_Bletak..!_

"Jangan memanggilku appa, kalian membuatku menjadi tua." marah Kris

Aku pun tertawa melihat mereka dimarahi dduijang. 'Makanya, jangan isengin naga' hihihi

Tao tiba – tiba menghampiriku dan …

"Umma, appo hiks T.T *bbuing bbbuing*"

"-.- Tao-er.. Umma?Aku?" tanyaku bingung

"Ne.. Umma lay, appa Kris, Luhan jie, Xiumin jie, Chen ge" Ujar tao tanpa dosa

Kulihat Luhan ge dan Xiumin ge melempar deathglare ke magnae kami.

"Jangan samakan kami dengan perempuan" Seru mereka bersamaan.

_Hahahaha _tawa ku semakin kencang karena Tao sedang dikejar – kejar Luhan ge dan Xiumin ge.

"Hey, hati – hati, lantainya li…"

BRUUUGH..

Baru saja aku ingin menghentikan mereka dengan berkata bahwa lantainya licin, dari belakang Tao malah menabrakku sampai aku terjatuh.

"Hiks.. Mianhae umma"

Ku lihat Tao sudah hamper menangis. Akhirnya ku usap rambut Tao.

"Gwechana Tao-er" Ujarku masih dalam posisi terduduk

"Lay bisa bangun?" kata Kris padaku dengan raut wajah khawatir

Khawatir? Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi bisa juga tidak. Dilihat bagaimana posisiku yang ditubruk Tao sehingga aku terjungkal dengan kaki kanan menabrak kursi dan dengan suksesnya mencium(?) lantai, sepertinya membuat member lain khawatir.

"Gwechana" Ujarku sambil berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu Kris

'Nyuuuut' Apa ini, kenapa kaki kanan ku sedikit terasa nyeri. Kris sepertinya melihat ekspresi kesakitanku.

"Gwechana?" Tanyanya sekali lagi

Aku tidak mau mengacaukan perform kami untuk pertama kali di singapura T.T Tapi rasanya nyeri sekali. Mungkin dengan istirahat cukup, ini akan membaik.

"Gwechana Kris-ge, jangan khawatir" ujarku sambil memasang peace sign ^^v

Kenyataannya ini sakit sekali. Dan sepertinya keputusanku untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang nyeri ini salah..

Hujan semakin deras, dan terlihat panggung sedikit tergenang air. Kulihat beberapa sunbae kami yang sedang perform juga kesulitan melakukan gerakan dance karena licinnya lantai. Bahkan ada beberapa sunbae yang sedikit tergelincir.

"EXO bersiap untuk naik ke panggung" ujar manager hyung

"WE ARE ONE" Seru kami serempak

Lagu pertama yang akan kami tampilkan adalah History. Dengan urutan EXO-M terlebih dahulu. Lagu mulai diputar dan kami pun mulai bernyanyi dan menari. Ku pikir kaki kananku akan baik-baik saja.

'sip, sudah tidak terlalu sakit' gumamku

Sampai pada pertengahan lagu, sebelum kami berganti dengan EXO-K

'Nyuuuuuuut'

Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi, dan entah didukung dengan panggung yang licin,

DUAAAAGH

Aku pun terpeleset dengan suksesnya. Kaget bercampur shock. Itu yang kurasakan dan mungkin member lain juga merasakannya. Untungnya mereka masih terus melanjutkan perform. Aku pun mencoba berdiri dan melanjutkan dance history.

Saat pergantian dengan member EXO-K, aku cepat – cepat berlari ke samping panggung. Ku rasakan kaki kananku mulai sakit. Keringat dingin mulai turun membasahi wajahku.

"Lay, Gwechana?" Tanya Kris sekali lagi dengan raut khawatir

"Gwechana Kris, tapi sepertinya kaki kananku sedikit terkilir." Ujarku

"MWO?" Luhan ge berteriak terkejut. "Lay, sebaiknya kita obati du- "

"EXO M cepat naik ke panggung, EXO K sudah hamper menyelesaikan part mereka" seru manager hyung.

"Gwechana luhan ge, aku masih bisa melanjutkan dancenya ^^"

"Tapi, jika memburuk bagaimana? Kita masih harus menampilkan MAMA" Ujar Luhan ge tak mau kalah

"Sudah-sudah, cepat kita naik sebelum manager hyung marah, dan kau Lay, jika kakimu terasa sakit lagi, kau harus mencolek aku atau luhan ge yang berada di depanmu agar kami bisa menutupimu. Jangan lakukan gerakan dance yang sekiranya membuat kakimu terasa sakit." Ujar kris menengahi

Akhirnya, kami pun naik ke panggung untuk melakukan perform bersama – sama.

Rasa sakitnya terus terasa sepanjang kami perform. Tapi aku tak ingin exo-tics khawatir. Yang kulakukan hanya menebar senyum palsu untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitku.

Perform history pun selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan MAMA. Banyak gerakan dance yang sulit disini. Dengan bertumpu pada kaki kiri saja sudah pasti akan sulit FIGHTING Yixing ~ ujarku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

'Nyuuuut nyuuuut nyuuuuuut' rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi jadi. Ugh.. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Tapi tak mungkin menangis diatas panggung. Itu akan membuat semuanya khawatir. Tahan yixing, kau bisa melakukannya.

Tiba saat interlude MAMA, dimana aku,kai,sehun,luhan ge, xiumin ge, dan tao melakukan dance. Gerakanku tak bisa sempurna karena rasa sakit dan nyeri di kakiku. Kakiku mulai mati rasa.

'Tahan Yixing, sebentar lagi selesai' gumamku dalam hati

Akhirnya perform MAMA selesai dan lampu mulai redup. Kurasakan badanku sudah melayang laying dan pandanganku mulai gelap.

BRUUUUGH

Normal POV

"YIXING" teriak Kris dan bergegas menghampiri Lay. Kemudian membopongnya ke back stage

"Kris, apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing?" Tanya suho

Member yang lain pun merasakan kepanikan yang sama. Mereka juga bertanya – Tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Lay.

"Kris, cepat buka sepatu kanannya. Kurasa ini akibat nyeri di kakinya." Perintah Luhan

"Hiks, ini gara – gara tao menubruk Lay-ge" isak tao

"Bukan Tao, ini bukan salah mu shhhh" kata xiumin menenangkan tao.

Kris pun melakukan perintah Luhan dan yang terlihat adalah kaki Lay yang sudah membiru dan bengkak.

"Ya Tuhan, yixing." Luhan pun terkejut melihat kaki Lay.

"Cepat bawa ke ruang ganti. Disana sudah ada dokter yang berjaga-jaga." Seru manager hyung.

Untung saja selama SM Town berlangsung ada dokter yang disiagakan untuk berjaga jaga.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan perform Lay-ge? Sebentar lagi, ia akan duet dengan BoA noona khan?" Tanya sehun

"Kai, tolong gantikan Lay dulu ya." Ujar manager hyung

Sementara itu, Kris,Luhan,dan suho membawa Lay yang masih belum sadar ke ruang ganti.

"Uisa, tolong kami" seru suho dari kejauhan.

Kris pun membaringkan Lay di sofa ruang ganti dan uisa memeriksa keadaan Lay.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kakinya bisa bengkak sampai seperti ini?" Tanya uisa pada ketiga member. Kris pun menjelaskan detil kejadiannya pada uisa.

"Baik, kita tunggu Lay sadar, baru kemudian aku akan menyuntikan obat penahan rasa sakit dan mengompres kaki nya." Ujar uisa.

"Gomawo uisa" ujar Luhan.

"Suho, Luhan ge, sebaiknya kalian kembali untuk melakukan perform bersama SM family. Biar aku yang menjaga Lay disini." Ujar Kris.

" Kau yakin Kris? Baiklah. Tapi tetap kabari kami tentang perkembangan Lay." Ujar suho dan kemudian bersama Luhan berjalan meninggalkan ruangganti.

Kris POV

'Lay, kau membuatku sangat khawatir' gumamku sambil mengelus rambut lay. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali harus menari sambil menahan rasa sakit. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri xing~ie.

Perlahan ku rasakan Lay mulai menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Dduijang, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lay.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, Lay sudah mengerang kesakitan. Rasanya sakit melihatnya seperti itu. Aku pun segera memanggil uisa, dan uisa menyuntikkan obat ke Lay. Saat uisa akan menyuntikan obat ke Lay, aku segera berteriak.

"Uisa, STOOOOOP"

"Wae, kris? Kau mau melihat lay kesakitan terus?" Ujar uisa sedikit sebal

" Bagaimana kalau minum obat penghilang rasa sakit saja?" Ujarku merajuk pada uisa sembari aku mengenggam tangan lay untuk membantu menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Lay.

" Hmph… Baiklah, tapi kau harus memberiku alasan kuat, karena obat penghilang rasa sakit jika diminum tidak akan langsung bereaksi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya."

Aku melirik sedikit ke Lay untuk meminta persetujuannya. Ku lihat lay pasrah-pasrah saja jika aku menceritakan ke uisa. Akhirnya aku pun mengatakan bahwa lay mengidap hemophilia. Jika disuntik, maka kemungkinannya ia akan berdarah dan akan memperpanjang masalah.

"Baiklah, pertimbangan diterima. Lay, minumlah ini." Kata usia sambil memberi Lay sebutir pil penghilang rasa sakit.

Ku lihat lay sedikit demi sedikit membaik, dan mulai tertidur.

"Dduijang, bagaimana kondisi lay?" Tanya luhan

Oh, sepertinya member lain sudah selesai melakukan perform SM family. Syukurlah mereka memberikan alasan yang tepat kepada Exotics tentang ketiadaan aku dan lay saat perform bersama.

"Ssssst. Dia sedang tertidur. Jangan berisik. Keadaannya sudah membaik, dan kakinya sedang dikompres." Jawabku.

"syukurlaaah" isak tao dengan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu tao" ujar lay lemah

"Kau sudah bangun lay? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku

" sudah mendingan kris. Maaf membuat semuanya khawatir". Ujar lay lagi

"Istirahatlah lagi, perform kita sudah selesai. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika van kita sudah siap."

"Maaf merepotkanmu dduijang" dan kemudian dengan suksesnya lay tertidur lagi.

Cepatlah sembuh yixing. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dan menari lagi dengan lincahnya. Kemudian aku mengecup dahi yixing. Hmph sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu…

JEPREEET…

"Sweet moment KrAy" seru kai dan sehun

"Pasti laku kalau dijual di internet" ujar xiumin

"Kaliaaaaan… HAPUS FOTO ITU ATAU NAGA AKAN MEMBUAT KAI SEMAKIN GOSONG, SEHUN MENJADI BUBBLE COKLAT TEA DAN XIUMIN HYUNG MENJADI BAKPAO BAKAR"

END~

Lalalalalala fanfic gaje selesaaai ^^d mianhae kalau jadinya kurang memuaskan author masi bau unicorn(?) alias masih baru m^^m . Gomawo skali lagi untuk yang membaca *dan yang mereview* hehehehe ^^ Lil's pamit :D Salam unicorn(?)


End file.
